The Different Story
by LikanRay0757
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Ya no quiero seguir haciendome preguntas que sé que no tienen respuesta. Sólo te quiero a tí. SORATO.


**The different story**

 _ **Basado en la canción "The Different Story" de Peter Schilling.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Digimon no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes para crear este fic sin fines lucrativos.**_

 _ **\+ In loving memory of Samantha Gutierrez.+**_

* * *

Me siento algo solo esta noche. No puedo evitarlo. Solía sentirme solo cuando niño y creí que ese sentimiento se había ido pasa siempre. Pero no fue así.

Solo estaba sepultado. Dormido. Igual que ahora lo estás tú. 

_I'm so lonely on my way,_ _  
_ _Waiting for a better day._ _  
_ _Only one thing left behind:_ _  
_ _A world of lust and crime._

Pero tu estas dormida y no hay poder en esta tierra que te pueda despertar y hacerte volver a mis brazos. Estas dormida y yo solo quisiera dormirme también.

Según Joe, todo esto que siento se debe a la depresión. La pena que me dejó tu partida. No en vano traté de acabarme tres veces. Primero mis manos, luego los antidepresivos y el ultimo, electrocutándome en la tina.

Tai dice que me he vuelto loco y que debería superar ya el hecho de que hace 5 años te fuiste de mi vida. Pero es un estúpido. No sabe como me siento. Nadie lo sabe. Salvo quizá Ken y Cody. Sólo ellos sabrían que se siente perder a alguien que amas. 

_There's no place for me to hide._ _  
_ _I don't know what's wrong or right._ _  
_ _Pain and sorrow in my mind;_ _  
_ _A world of lust and crime._

El resto lo ignora por completo. Le pregunto a la gente como se vive con el dolor, como convives con la muerte pisándote los talones a cada segundo. Nadie sabe. Quizá los ancianos que cada día están lanzándole migajas a las palomas. No lo sé.

Todos han intentado consolarme, han tratado de hacerme entender… ¿Pero cómo comprendes lo incomprensible si tu mente es incapaz de razonar el dolor, si el corazón se niega a sepultar el amor?

Porque en este mundo no había amor más grande y más fuerte que el que sentíamos tu y yo.

Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Sora?

Tu lo sabias perfectamente. Mi amor por ti era más grande que nada. Más que mi vida.

Por ti era capaz de superarlo todo, de darlo todo, de luchar, de sonreír y ser feliz.

Y ahora ya no estás. Y todo por mi culpa.

Si no te hubiera permitido ir a esa conferencia de prensa o si yo no hubiera viajado al espacio, quizás seguirías viva.

Pero tú estabas muy emocionada por ir, luego de saber que estabas invitada a la Fashion Week de ese año. Y yo debía viajar puesto que había que realizar las investigaciones finales para concluir la tesis que afirmaba la existencia de vida microscópica en la Luna.

Si, yo no debí haber hecho nada de eso.

Y me pregunto, si no hubieramos hecho nada de eso, si tú y yo nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, en nuestra cama. Si hubiera aprovechado de hacerte el amor y no dejarte salir. Si hubiéramos dejado todo de lado y te hubiera llevado a cenar. ¿Habría cambiado todo? ¿Habría logrado impedir que ese bastardo activista que no paraba de acosarte alegando que tú usabas pieles para tus trabajos te matara? Quizá. 

_See the wise man in the graveyard;_ _  
_ _Scream and cry the different story._ _  
_ _Lonely people in his old park_ _  
_ _Know the answer just for everything._

¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido, si no hubiéramos ido al digimundo juntos, si no me hubiera enamorado de ti ni tu me hubieras dado esas galletas, ni te hubieras casado conmigo? Probablemente me seguiría sintiendo vacío, pero no sentiría el dolor que siento ahora. Dicen que el amor es un juego peligroso que solo es para valientes. Para los que son capaces de arriesgarlo todo, de apostarlo todo por la persona que amas. Y yo jugué ese juego. Aposté mi vida por ti y te gané. ¿Por qué tuve que perderte justo cuando me hacías más feliz que nunca? 

_Love turns a friendly card._ _  
_ _With a different story it'll open your heart._ _  
_ _Forever love is a dangerous game._ _  
_ _You don't have to worry 'cause it's easy to play._

Pero ya no quiero hacerme de nuevo preguntas que ya no tendrán respuesta. No quiero seguir torturándome. Solo quiero tener la paz que tuve en algún momento, quiero dejar toda esta pesadilla atrás, dejar este mundo con su decadencia, sus crímenes y sus pecados. Solo… te quiero a ti. 

_There's a chance for me and you,_ _  
_ _Making all our dreams come true._ _  
_ _Trust enough and you won't find_ _  
_ _A world of lust and crime._

Te quiero a mi lado otra vez.

Quiero volver a sentir tu presencia, tu calor, tu amor.

No, yo ya no puedo más con todo esto. Nadie entenderá que para mi vivir esta vida sin ti no tiene sentido.

La muerte te llevó. Iré por ti. Pronto estaremos juntos por la eternidad.

Te amo.

Matt. 

* * *

_*****Sam, estés donde estés, ojalá te haya gustado este pequeño intento de Sorato. Perdón por hacerlo tan trágico. No soy muy buena para los finales felices.**_

 _ **Con cariño.**_

 _ **Mizore.**_


End file.
